Shadow Over the Bay
by DreamingNotDead
Summary: Humans don't bleed green, and shadows are hard to catch.
1. Prologue

I own nothing at all. All properties belong to those who created them.

* * *

Shadow Over the Bay

The moon was high and as early in the autumn as it was, the air had crispness to it. Leaves danced around in the street, mixing with the trash that was always present. Chris walked down the street, jacket pulled tight around him as the wind picked up.

It had been a long day of work, messing with his various projects without any real success. He was tired and looking forward to going home for the night. It hadn't helped that Sophia had been on monitor duty, so he had to listen to her complain or insult all night. No matter what, if she wasn't out fighting people, she wasn't 'doing her job' according to her.

He stopped into a coffee shop; caffeine was the only way to go when he was feeling this drained.

Sipping his coffee and walking down the near empty sidewalks, he looked up. Clouds floated across the sky, obscuring the moon and what stars that could be made out over the city lights. The night was getting darker in the fall, but it was still early. Maybe he wouldn't go home right away. Walk around a bit. Maybe meet someone.

The area was quiet. A few cafes and bars playing music, but nothing that disrupted the peaceful street. Trees lined the sidewalks and there were few cars. Not completely unexpected for a Wednesday night. Chris made his way down the street, there was a small park he liked to sit in, brightly lit and safer than most.

The area was quiet. And then he heard a scream.

Chris broke into a run, towards where the sound came from. An alleyway between two buildings.

The next thing he knew, he was knocked to the ground, a man and a women stumbling over him. They had run out of the alley, panicked, trying to escape whatever they had seen.

"Oh shit, run! It got him", the man yelled, nearly dragging the woman by the arm.

Instantly, Chris was on his feet and on his phone. "HQ, authenticating Kilo-Whiskey -Zero-Seven-Five. Someone was just attacked. I'm checking it out, but send whoever else's around; I think we'll need them."

"Wards are on their way to your location," the operator replied.

Moving quickly and quietly through the old boxes and trash knocked over by the fleeing couple, Chris made his way down the alley. He could see it. A long black cape spread out from a small alcove. Someone crouched over another body. A knife on the ground a few feet away.

With a steady hand he reached into a secret compartment in his bag, pulling out a basic mask and visor and one of his smaller laser pistols. The clatter of paint cans, knocked over when he put his bag over his shoulder again, echoed loudly in the darkened space.

The cloaked figure's head snapped around face barely visible. A wide brimmed hat as a disguise. The rest of their body wrapped in a long red lined black cape with a high collar. The only thing he could see clearly was a wide, delicate lipped mouth, illuminated by a faintly glowing liquid. A green liquid that covered their chin and dripped from the corners of their mouth.

A beat, a pause that seemed to last forever. They raised their head, eyes covered by a domino mask. Then the cloaked figure was a flurry of motion in red and black, kicking a wooden crate at him, causing him to fire his pistol wide. A rush of shadow towards him and he was thrown into a pile of trash.

The last thing he saw was the shadow leaping up the side of the building and over the rooftop, flowing cape vanishing.

Chris lay there, stunned, before getting to his feet. After a moment he heard a rush of air and Aegis set down beside him. Vista folded space and stepped from the roof across the street to the ground next to him.

"Kid Win, what happened here?" Vista asked while stepping around the trash littering the alley.

"Aegis, they escaped over the roof, going that way," Chris exclaimed, pointing in the direction he had seen the shadow go.

He took to the sky again, shooting over the rooftop.

"Actually Vista, I think a better question is 'what is that'?" Chris pointed down at the alcove, at the body that lay there.

He was dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a brown jacket. Black hair, with an almost olive tinted skin. But his neck, the open wound he had, leaked a vibrant and glowing green.

"I really have no clue. I think it was a mugging, based on the couple that came running out of here. But this, I don't know what this is…" Chris knelt down by the body, checking for a pulse that wasn't there. He didn't really think he would find one based on how little… blood? Whatever it was that came from their neck.

"Either way, I'm pretty sure they're dead."

"I'll let the PRT know," Vista said.

Chris sighed, completely perplexed, "I think they should get Panacea here too, figure out what that is." Because whatever he is, humans don't bleed green."

The two stood on either side of the body while the sounds of sirens picked up in the distance, growing ever closer.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

-S-

Taylor

The flying man, Aegis, shot up from the alley and took off in the direction she had originally gone. Huddled into the darkness in the corner of a rooftop ventilation system, she wiped the Sustenance from her lips looking at it with longing before greedily sucking it from her fingers.

Once she was sure her pursuer wouldn't see her she leapt from the other side of the building, running across rooftops. Her cape flared out behind her as she vaulted from the buildings, exalting in the freedom she felt. The wind rushing past her, she felt like nothing could touch her up there.

She almost didn't notice the light buzz of the phone attached to her belt.

Landing on the next roof she curled up next to a water tank and answered, "Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Where are you?" Annette Rose Hebert asked, hearing the wind blowing in the background.

"Just out, checking out the city. Thought I might stop by the library…"

The suspicion came across as clear as crystal through the phone, "…Taylor. Out on the ground or out on a roof?"

"Ground Mom, I swear!" Taylor said, trying to block the wind with her cape.

"Taylor?"

"Roof…"

"Home, now. And then we'll have a talk."

"Yeah Mom, okay…"

The line cut and Taylor put her phone back in her belt. Standing and stretching, she straightened her hat and jumped from the roof, making her way home.

They had only lived in Brockton Bay for a couple weeks. Her mother had gotten a job teaching at a small local college, and the pay was at least decent. They had found a small apartment in an old building. It was cozy and well maintained. Her mother said it had character.

Taylor was happy that the alley behind the building was poorly lit and hard to access. It was fenced off and the only gate was locked accept for garbage collection day as she found out when they moved in. There was a doorway to the basement down a small stairway too, which was where she was headed now.

She learned quickly that the door allowed for easy access to the building, for sneaking in and out. She landed quietly and slipped down the stairs, unlocking the door. The small hallway behind the basement storage rooms was roughly finished and had let her hide a bag of clothes.

She took off the domino mask and hat and hung them on a nail while unhooking her cape and pulling off the black bodysuit and boots. She folded everything neatly into her cape and swapped them out of the bag for jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. After hiding her costume in its space, she unpinned her long curly black hair letting it fall over her shoulders and back.

She looked at her phone and noted it was almost 11pm. Well past her curfew of 10:30pm.

Quickly jogging up to the lobby of the building she used the old elevator to get to their floor. Slowly, she opened the door to see her mother sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and a bunch of papers scattered over the coffee table.

"Sweetie…" Annette sighed, "I know you need to get out and stretch your legs, so to speak, but please try and keep a low profile."

"Sorry Mom, I'm careful when I go out though…"

"I know, but we don't need any extra attention. The last thing we want is for him to find us."

Taylor sat on the couch, arms wrapped around her legs and knees pulled up to her chin. Annette put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.

"I think we can be safe here Taylor. There are a lot of capes here. You wouldn't be as noticeable, even if someone saw you. You're just another parahuman teenager in Brockton Bay…"

"…Yeah Mom," Taylor whispered.

"Okay," she smiled, kissing her daughter on the head. "Now off to bed, you've got your first day of school in the morning."

"Hopefully it's not as bad as the last one," Taylor sighed, getting up and walking to her room.

"From what I hear, Arcadia is a good school. Sweet dreams Taylor."

"Thanks Mom, you too."

Taylor closed her bedroom door and looked around her new room. Blue seemed to be a theme. Most of her things were still in boxes. She had a small desk in the corner and her bed. A large window overlooking a small courtyard outside dominated the wall across from her bed.

After changing into her pajamas she crawled into bed. Closing her eyes, she hoped tomorrow would be a good day.

-S-

Chris

Chris sat in a chair outside Director Piggot's office, waiting to see her and Armsmaster. It hadn't been long since they had gotten back with the body. Supposedly Panacea actually was on her way, green blood had apparently gotten her attention. It wasn't long before the door opened and Armsmaster stuck his head out.

"We're ready for you," he said.

Chris entered the starkly decorated office and sat down next to Armsmaster and across from the stern blonde bulk that was Piggot.

"Chris, glad you could join us. I read the report, but I want you to tell me what happened," Piggot said, absently looking up as she shuffled through a number of folders on her desk.

Clearing his throat he thought for a second, "It's pretty cut and dry. I was walking, a couple ran out of the alley screaming about something and I checked it out. Whoever it was, they were crouched over the body. They heard me and turned. That green blood over their mouth. They kicked a crate at me before I could get a clear shot off and threw me. Then they were gone."

"But you're complete sure about their outfit? Red lined black cape and a wide brimmed hat?"

"Yes director, completely sure."

Armsmaster cut in, "We haven't had any reports in the system with that description. I think we should assume a new parahuman."

"Agreed," Piggot sighed. "Now, there is one other issue. Chris, you were carrying a weapon on you outside of a patrol."

"Yeah, just a stunner. I figure, everyone else has powers all the time. Maybe it would make sense for me to have access to mine as well. I mean, otherwise, I'm just a regular human."

Armsmaster looked pointedly at Director Piggot. She looked at him and sighed.

"We will look into this further. Chris, thank you for coming in. Go get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah okay."

Chris got up and left, heading at first to the Ward dorms. Then he stopped and went down towards the medical area. That's where the morgue was. That's where that body would be, and hopefully Panacea, with some information.

It didn't take long to get there. The medical wing always felt about 10 degrees colder than it was supposed to be. Cold and vaguely creepy. There was hardly anyone here at this time of night. Just a skeleton crew in case there was an emergency. The only sound was his footsteps echoing off the dull white walls. His shadow spread out around him under the harsh lights.

At the far end of the hall was the morgue. It didn't see much use thankfully. But he could hear people inside now. Talking in low voices, one of them very excited. It sounded like Amy. He didn't spend much time with her but he did know her voice.

"…blood! Some kind of biological stabilizer. Works kinda like blood, but does way more. Keeps this… person together, or did."

Chris knocked on the door as he pushed it open.

"Hey, mind if I come in Panacea?"

She was in her normal white and red, walking around an exam table, the nude body of the victim under a white sheet. Two other doctors stood off to one side.

"Chris? Yeah, yeah come in…" she said indifferently.

He slipped inside, his breath almost misting from the chill of the room.

"Do you know what he is? Do you know why his blood was green?" he asked, slowly approaching the table.

Amy almost giggled, pushing her brown frizzy hair back under her hood, "no, no clue. He's human, mostly. But there's other stuff in there. Altered DNA. I can't make heads or tails of it. No idea what any of it is supposed to be… But that blood, the green stuff. It's not really blood. It keeps it all together. Keeps the DNA from fighting itself."

Chris just looked at her, almost slack jaw before he found his voice, "So someone made him?"

"Probably, as far as I can tell. He's also not that old. Or at least, parts of him don't seem to be. I'm not sure. I've learned as much as I can from the body…"

"So… another tinker." Chris muttered before speaking up, "Genes or something like that?"

"Or something like that," Panacea agreed.

Chris zipped up his jacket, "Thanks for telling me all this Panacea. I better get going now. Really need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Chris…" Amy said with a short wave.

He left the morgue and went upstairs. He'd get a car home from there.

It had been a long night.

-S-

Taylor

The sound of the radio slowly got louder, shaking Taylor from her sleep. News, not music, a woman's voice telling of the previous night's events and what to expect for the day. It was supposed to be a nice day at least.

She turned the dial and music filled the air instead. She threw the covers aside and almost bounced to her feet.

Last night had left her feeling refreshed and energized. She felt like she could lift a truck. Opening her bedroom door, she noted that her mom was already dressed and getting ready to leave. Packing an old leather messenger bag with a laptop and a stack of folders, she looked up.

"Hey sweetie, sorry I've gotta leave early today. But I'll see you when you get to school, okay? Tea's in the pot. Don't be late," Annette said, not quite looking at her daughter.

Sighing, Taylor went to the kitchen and poured herself a cup, "I won't be late mom, I promise."

"See you there then", Annette called back with a wave before closing the door.

Breathing in the warm steam from her tea, she sipped it while making some toast. Earl Grey with a splash of milk and buttered toast, basic but it kept her full.

Taylor ate, showered and dressed. Looking in the mirror, she didn't look terrible. New tan slacks, a blue button up shirt and light blue sweater vest. She put her glasses on last; she always found them so uncomfortable, the way they dug into her nose.

"All part of the disguise,'" she muttered to herself before grabbing her old grey jacket, throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading out down to the bus stop.

This early the air was cool and the courtyard garden still added a bit of sweetness to it. Taylor was happy she didn't have far to get to the bus that would take her to school; it was only a few yards outside the gate to her building. Her mom would be driving of course, and she could get a ride home if she liked. But unless she wanted to leave as early as her mom did, the bus was her best bet.

A couple others waited at the bus stop already. A young punk, younger than her she thought, music blaring on his head phones. An older woman pulling a shopping basket bundled up so much she looked like a little wool egg. Once the old bus rumbled up the street to them and picked her up, it didn't take long to get to the school.

People milled about outside, getting off the bus and out of cars. Arcadia was surrounded by a wall, and the grounds were well maintained. The grass even still had a bit of green in it. The four story building was impressive, she had to admit.

She headed inside, towards the main office.

It didn't take long to get inside and get her locker assignment, schedule and head to her homeroom. Things were a bit quicker and easier when your mother was on the staff. Unfortunately she still had to hurry to not be late.

She quickly left the office and headed to her first class, looking at the map they had given her. Taylor was almost jogging; she only had a couple minutes before her first class and that was all the way upstairs on the fourth floor. She didn't even notice the girl in front of her on the stairs until she ran into her.

They both went sprawling over the top step and onto the floor, Taylor getting a mouthful of frizzy hair and an elbow in the ribs in the process. As thin as she was, her full weight landing on the girl couldn't have been comfortable.

She rolled off the girl and climbed to her feet, "crap, are you okay? I wasn't looking…"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine," the girl almost gasped, "just got the wind knocked out of me. Just give me a sec…"

Taylor reached down and offered her hand, "I'm Taylor."

"Amy," the girl said, reaching up and grabbing Taylor by the forearm, letting her help her up, "where are you heading?"

"Maths, with Mr… Feld?"

Brushing herself off, Amy started walking, "I'm heading there myself. Come on."

Taylor followed.


End file.
